Watching a Sword as a sibling (Neko Route)
by zeferoz
Summary: The Orc and student council member are brought to a theater to watch a parallel world starting Prism Shirou Gender bend shirou,i don't know what else to add


The ORC member and the student council president found themselves in a large theather

There were a seats, food and bathroom in there but they couldn't found any exit but they did found a note saying 'Enjoy the show~'

"Kidnapping us just so we could watch a show? I can't seem to find any motive in it" Sona said flicking her glasses

"I have to agree, it's weird and we can't even use magic here" Rias said frustrated that someone was able to seal her magic

"Well no use but do what the note says" Akeno said with a smile taking a seat

"It's staring" Koneko said on her left seat is a pile of food

Everyone stare at the screen

 **1…**

 **2…**

 **3…**

 **Start**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A red haired teenager was shown beaten and battered**

 **Part of his skin was tanned and some of his hair turn white**

 **He look up to the sky and mutter "I won… Kiritsugu" before falling unconscious**

"Tsk another handsome" Issei said already not liking the teenager

"I guess his the main character here huh" Kiba said eating a popcorn

 **When Shiro open his eye he was expecting to be dead or become prisoner to the Ainsworth**

 **What he didn't expect was to be covered in bundle of cloth and being cuddle bye a women**

 **Now that he notice it his body was smaller then before**

" **Congratulation ma'am for giving birth to a healthy baby" said a voice**

" **Thank you doctor" The women who was holding Shirou said**

 **Birth? Baby?**

 **It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was reincarnated as a baby**

" **Yukiko, what's the name of our baby" a different voice was heard, it was a male and based on the conversation he must be he's new dad**

 **So he's going to have a parent in this new life?**

" **Hmm… I think i'll name her Kurokami" Said his mom**

 **Wait! Did she just said 'she'**

 **Forget it he was too tired and sleepy**

 **And with that the next time he would have to wake up he had to remember his new name Kurokami and that's he's a she now**

 **This is possibly the worst thing she experience**

"Now I feel pity at him" Issei said

The other male could only nod in agreement

 **0-0-0**

 **10 years old**

 **Three years has pass and Shirou, now known as Kurokami learn a few thing**

 **The first thing she learn is that she's not a human, she some kind of nekomata called nekoshou based on what she could pick up**

The devil perk up at the information

"Looks like she's the same as you Koneko" Rias said and got a nod as a reply

 **The second thing she learn is that the mana in this world was much more denser then back in his world. She also still retain all 27 of her magic circuit**

"Magic circuits?" Sona muttered in fascination

 **And lastly it seems that she found 9 Class card in her soul, right now all of them are dormant**

 **She tried to use them but there were no respond**

 **Currently she was seated on a rock practicing senjutsu**

 **It was similar to using Od so it wasn't hard for her to use it**

 **One more thing she notice her appearance look nothing like her previous life**

 **She has jet black hair and golden-brown eye, her skin was as pale as snow**

 **Right now she's wearing a yakuta that her mother bought for her**

 **Thank Root that her mother didn't buy any girlie outfit**

 **That would just be humiliating**

"I bet she would turn into a beauty when she grows up!" Akeno said

"And she'll be part of my harem!" Issei exclaim

"Don't forgot that she was originally a dude" Saji said making Issei slump in despair forgetting about that crucial information

 **Speaking of her mother she was pregnant with a second child**

 **In other word she was going to be a big sister**

 **She was a big brother in her past life she just hope in this life she can be a great big sister for her new sibling**

 **She wonders how Miyu is doing**

 **Opening her eye she saw her father waving at her**

 **Kurokami left her meditation spot and walk toward her father and followed him as he led her to her mother**

 **When Kurokami spotted her mother she ran and hugged her**

 **She needs to keep an image that she's a child or she will risk looking suspicious**

 **Unknown to her both of her parent already knew how weird their first daughter was when they notice she was practicing senjutsu alone at the age of four**

"He's not doing a very good job is he" Rias said with a sweat drop

" **Kurokami I want you to meet your new baby sister" her mother said and show her a bundle of cloth**

 **Only the head of the baby was seen, there was a tuft of black hair on her head**

" **What's her name mama?" Kurokami asked her mother in a childish way**

" **Well her name is Kuroko" Her mother said**

All the devil had their eye wide open

"… If she's Kuroko older sister" Rias said still having her eye wide open

"… Then that's mean she's koneko…" Followed by Sona

"…Sister" Koneko finish

 **Kurokami wonder that her mother was bad at giving out name**

 **But that's not important**

 **She had a new sister now!**

" **Hello Kuroko! I'm your Onee-chan and we're going to be together until I die!" Kurokmi said in excitement hopping up and down**

 **She didn't realise just how morbid her statement are**

 **But she didn't care, just like last time she's going to do everything she can so that her sister finds happiness**

 **Even if the price is the destruction of the world**

"she and Onii-sama must never meet" Rias

"As well as my sister"Sona

 **0-0-0**

 **A few more years passed and Kurokami gained another new sister when she was 19 years old, unlike her and Kuroko who has black hair Shiroine has white hair**

"Look it's a baby Koneko-chan she's so cute!" Asia

Koneko could only blush

 **Kuroko is a mischievous little brat and always try to play a prank on someone, she also has a better control in senjutsu then her**

 **Is Kurokami jealous?**

 **No, far from it she was proud of her little sister for surpassing her**

 **As for Shiroine, she was a little bundle of joy always trying to find new things to discover, she's also a bit of a crybaby**

"Is it tru- guh!" before Issei can finish his sentence he was punch in the gut

 **The two of them were the light of her life**

 **Her precious little sisters**

 **23 years old**

 **Right now Kurokami is in the forest outside the Nekusho village**

"Wonder what she's doing out there" Tsubaki said

"Wow she really turn into a beauty didn't she?" Saji said looking at the well develop Nekusho

And got punch by Koneko along with Issei

"No looking at my sister like that" She said with anger

"Oh my, it looks like she's protective of her other sister" Akeno said

 **Kurokmai picked up a pebble and inspect it**

 **After inspecting it she throw it at as high as she can and mutter "Trace on"**

 **The second she says those word a nameless blade appear behind her and launches itself hitting the pebble**

"A sacred gear? But she's doesn't even have a speck of human blood in her" Kiba said wondering if it's a sword birth or blade blacksmith

"Let's just continue to watch shall we" Sona said

 **Looks like she really did inherit** _ **His**_ **skill and magecraft**

 **The magecraft that enable her to copy any weapon she laid her eyes upon and not just the weapon but also the skill and experience of the weapons wielder**

"Interesting, I wonder if she would join my peerage" Sona said flicking her glasses

"I don't think so Sona, it's obvious that she would join my peerage because Koneko is with me" Rias said with a smirk

The two pureblood was now having a staring contest with lightning background

"I don't like her magic works, all those hard work fining our skill and she can just copy it with a look" Xenovia said with a frown

 **Truly a skill fit for a faker like her who is called the worst and a fake of a fake**

 **Although it was herself claiming that title**

"Why would she claim a title like that? It sounds horrible" Saji said

 **Shaking that thought away she exit the forest and went home, it was her turn to cook anyway**

 **Also thanks to having** _ **His**_ **Skill and memory she is considered a prodigy in cooking**

 **When she reaches her home she was hit by a black and white bullet**

' **By the Root! It hurts'**

 **Its only thanks to his past battle experience that she was able to quickly use reinforcement on herself before the two bullet hit her**

 **If she didn't then she would break a rib or two, it didn't help that both of her sister learn senjutsu at an early age**

" **Onee-chan back!" Kuroko said jumping up and down on her eldest sister**

" **Fish! Shiro want fish onee-chama" said a four years old Shiroine following Kuroko lead by jumping up and down**

 **Kurokami smiled at their antic before grabbing both of them and gave them a tickle**

" **ahahaahaha O-onee-chan s-top ahahaha" Kuroko said between her laugh**

" **ahah-o-hahaha-ne-haha-an-hahaaha" Shiroine couldn't even utter a proper word**

The devil couldn't help but smile watching the scene

 **Kurokami stop tickling her sister when their father called out to her**

" **Kurokamo that's enough torturing your sister and isn't your turn to cook?" her father said**

" **Sorry father but you know me" Kurokami said with a smile at her father who just shake his head while muttering something about 'perfect bride, siscon, boys attempt' and take a sit**

 **Kurokami let go of her sister and enter the kitchen, her two sister followed her watching their eldest sister cook like always**

 **It was another peaceful day just like usual**

 **Out helping the nekusho village by fixing things**

 **Helping her mother with housework**

 **Playing with her two baby sister**

 **Practicing her magecraft and senjutsu**

 **Kurokami like her new life**

 **Until that one fateful night**

A sense of dread wash over everyone

 **It was a night where the full moon shines**

 **Kurokami came home later than usual because she was practicing her magecraft**

 **When she got near her house the first sign that something was wrong was the smell of blood**

 **Her father's blood**

 **Reinforcing her leg and applying senjutsu she barge inside her home**

 **The first thing that she saw is the body of her father… that was cut into pieces**

 **Kurokami start to panic she immediately search for her sister at her room**

 **They always sleep together, maybe they were safe, maybe they were able to hide themselves when someone breaks in**

 **Kurokami hopes she was right but when she open her bedroom her hope faded**

 **Her room was a mess, there were sign of struggling and her sister were nowhere to be seen**

 **Kurokami refuse to believe that her sister was taken so she search the whole house**

" **Kuroko! Shiroine!" Kurokami yells on top of her lung and reinforcing her ear to pick up any sound**

 **She did**

" **Ku…rokami" it was the sound of her mother voice, she sounded weak**

 **Her mother! How can she forget about her mother!**

 **As fast as her leg can take her she ran toward where she heard her mother voice**

 **The sound leads to her parents bedroom, she push open the door and saw her mother**

 **Without a shred of cloth, a white liquid can be seen coming from her crotch but she didn't pay attention to that, it was the hole in her mother chest that made her worry**

All of the devil look away from the screen and Akeno quickly close Koneko eye and hug her but they were still able to hear the narrator from the TV even if they close their ear

 **she quickly came to her mother side and start to apply healing senjutsu and magecraft**

 **before she could even start her mother stop her by lifting her hand and place it on Kurokami cheek**

" **Mother I can-" kurokami was cut off by her mother**

" **Shh just listen ok?" her mother said with a smile, she knew it was too late**

 **Kurokami just nods her head**

" **Kurokami… you made me the happiest mother, as well as your sister… you know how much… I love you and your sister right?... I know… that its… going to be… hard for you… from now on… but please… live… live for your father sakes… for your sister… and for… me… live… on…. Ku… ro" with that the mother to three nekusho breathe her last breath**

 **The moment her mother hand remove from her cheek a black fog surround her**

 **It was filled with hate, rage, resentment and malice**

 **Kurokami felt nothing but those emotions**

 **She hated the fact that someone took away her sister**

 **She hated the person who killed her father**

 **She hated the world for taking away her family**

 **She HATED the person who defiles her mother**

 **But most of all she** _ **hated**_ **herself for being useless**

 **Right now she wanted nothing more than to see the world burn along with the person who did this to her family**

 **She hate this**

 **HATEKILLHATEHATEHATEMURDERHATEHATEHATEKILLHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHANGTHEMHATETORTUREHATEHATEHATEHATERIPTHEKILLMAPARTHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEBEHEADHATEHATEHATEHATEAHETHATEHATEHATHATEPURGEHATEHATEHAHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEIMPALEHATEHATEKILLHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEKILLHATEHATERIPTHEIRBONEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHAHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEBURNHATEHATEBREAKHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEBREAKHATEHATEHATESMASHTHEIRSKULLHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEAHETHATEHATEHATHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEHATEAHETORTURETHATEHATEHATHATEHATEHATEHA**

 ***Drip***

 **Just as fast as the fog appear it vanish**

 **Kurokami move her hand toward her cheek and found it was wet**

 **She was crying**

 **For the first time including her previous life**

 **Emiya Shirou now known as Kurokami shed a tear**

 **She never cry before**

 **She lost her father, she lost her best friend, her sister, even the one girl who loves her**

 **But she never shed a tear**

 **But this was the first time she lost a mother**

 **Her mother**

 **Her caring loving mother**

 **Her mother who had a bad naming sense**

 **Her mother who would scold her if she did something reckless**

 **Her mother who gave her a second life and experience a happiness she would never imagine she would have**

 **But it was now all gone**

" **Ahaha… is this my punishment Julian? For forsaking humanity and the world?"**

 **Kurokami drop on her knee and cry while laughing bitterly at herself**

 **So she wept and cried**

 **And cried…**

 **And cried…**

 **And cried…**

 **Until no tear came out, by then it was already dawn**

"t… this is too much" Rias said with her teeth gritting

"To think she would lose that much, including his previous life" Sona said with a tone of pity

The other could only nod with sympathy while holding back a tear

As for Koneko she was openly crying on Akeno's arm

"Onee-chan…" Koneko sobs

Akeno comfort the rook while stroking her hair

 **Pushing herself, Kurokami went toward the back of her house**

 **Once she's there she trace a shovel and start digging for two graves**

 **While she did that the other villager was already awake and saw her digging two holes**

 **They also smelled the scent of a blood when they got near, it didn't take them long to put two and two together**

 **They were worried for her, Kurokami always had a bright smile on her face and now…**

 **She look lost, defeated, empty and broken**

 **Something definitely went wrong, it also didn't help when they couldn't see her two sister who always followed her**

 **As much as they want to ask what's wrong they couldn't**

 **The aura that Kurokami gives off made them back off so they opted to just watch from afar**

 **After she finish they saw her went inside her home**

 **Inside Kurokami had traced two coffins, she started with her mother's body**

 **Before she place it inside the coffin she clean up her mother body and after that she went and collect every pieces of her father and neatly place them on the second coffin**

 **She seal the coffins and carry it one after another and put it inside the hole and burry it**

 **She finally finish giving her parent a proper burial and stood there staring at her parents grave with empty eyes**

 **An elder nekusho walk closer to Kurokami and place his hand on her shoulder**

" **For what's it worth, you have my sympathy" the elder said**

 **There were no response from Kurokami**

 **The elder just sigh "It seems that you still have to sort your mind, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask for help, we're all family here"**

 **That got a reaction on her, her eye spark a bit before dying down**

" **I think I'll just leave you alone for now but do remember what I say" the elder said and walk off**

 **Kurokami still stood there with only one sentence still repeating in her head**

' **live on'**

 **0-0-0**

 **25 years old**

 **Two years had passed and Kurokami follow her mother last word**

 **She always went out to do a thankless job for the villager just like** _ **Him**_

 **Sometimes she could be seen playing with other children in the riverbank**

 **She look like she's enjoying her life with that bright smile on her face but the dead eye was a… dead giveaway that she was still effected that night**

 **After spending time with the villager Kurokami went inside the forest where she built her home**

 **Her former home had too many memory**

 **Memory that would remind her of her failure**

 **So she built a house in the forest, isolated from the villager**

 **She went inside her house make herself a tea and sit on the porch staring at the star with blank expression**

 **This is her usual routine for the past two years**

 **After all she was a fake, a failure and most of all a broken sword**

"That isn't living… that's just being alive" Saji

"Yeah, and what a waste of good-" Issei stop himself when he saw Koneko reeling a punch "-Opportunity to find more happiness!"

Koneko put down her fist and gave him a nod

 **She keep repeating those routine until one night when a scream was heard**

 **Kurokami just went to sleep that time so when she heard a scream she immediately wake up and went outside her home**

 **What she saw filled her with dread**

 **From here she could smell blood, smoke and magic**

 **She immediately run toward the village only to find a group of people slaughtering the villager**

 **It didn't matter if they were old, young, women or men. All were killed without a second thought**

 **The group that were responsible was by no means normal, they had the scent of sulphur on them and the fact that they had bat-like wing proves that they were supernatural creature just like her**

"The nekoshou extermination…"Rias and Sona said in a Grimm tone

 **Again, she lost something again**

 **No more**

 **NO MORE!**

 **All the devils suddenly stop when they sense a sudden spike of bloodlust, when they turn where they felt it they froze**

 **The sheer amount of bloodlust that came from the individual was massive**

 **It was pure and undiluted. It didn't help with the blood red spear that was oozing with the same bloodlust**

 **Both the spear and the wielder had only one purpose in their mind**

 **And that is to kill every living being**

 **The devil just stood there waiting for any reaction coming from the nekoshou, their instinct are telling them to run but their pride as a devil and duty as a high-class devil prevent them from doing so**

 **One devil volunteer, he was a knight from a very well known family**

" **By the order of the Mao, your kind has been deemed dangerous thus an order for the extinction of your race has been release" Said the devil**

 **Kurokami raised her head and stare at the devil**

 **Taking that as a sign the devil continue**

" **Now relea-" and that was all he said before being cut down, he didn't even see it coming**

"Impressive, I can't even see when she moved" Kiba said

 **As for the other devil they were shock to what happened so they attack at the same time**

 **As for Kurokami she just stare at the incoming devil and scoff**

" **Trace continues fire On!" dozen and dozens of sword appear and immediately launch itself toward any devil**

 **One by one the devil was killed impale by verity of sword, some were able to last longer by dodging and parrying the sword but ultimately their death was inevitable**

 **Some devil create a barrier to block the barrage but the sheer force behind the sword make them buckle and without knowing Kurokami kill them from behind**

 **Knowing that charging ahead is useless they back away and cooperate by creating a barrier together to create some time to devise a plan to counter the rain of sword**

 **Kurokami notice what they were doing and stop the sword rain, she search within her soul that would be perfect for this situation and found it**

 **She let the blood red spear disappear into speck of light and trace a new weapon**

 **It was a sheathed sword with a jewel on the pommel**

 **When the barrage stop the devil thought the nekoshou ran out of mana**

 **They were wrong**

" _ **Immolate and Purge Dyrnwyn!"**_

 **Those were the last word the surrounding devil heard before being consumed by white hot flame**

"WHAT!" Rias, Sona, Kiba and Xenovia yell in shock

"Ow, Why are you guys so shock about it?" Issei ask rubbing his sore ear

"Issie, Dyrwyn is a legendary sword just like Excalibur, but how did she come into possession of that sword?" kiba ask

"Didn't she say she has skills that allow him to copy any weapon he see?" Asia said and tilts her head

"I see, if that's true than he can even copy sacred gear as well" Sona said with a glint in her eye

"That's just broken!" Issei complain and the other could just nod

"Whatever the case let's continue to watch what weapon she has on her sleeve" Tsubaki said

 **When the flame died down Kurokami disperse the sword and look at her surrounding**

 **Everything was in chaos**

 **She couldn't even detect any other life from, how can she when everything was turned into ashes?**

 **She suddenly sense a magical energy coming toward her, without a second thought she moves away from her position**

 **The next second a fireball was thrown where she just stood a second ago**

" **Looks like the Mao was right, your kind is truly dangerous, luckily you're the only one left" a voices was heard**

 **Kurokami turn where the voice come from and saw a blond haired man surrounded by flame**

"That's Riser brother Ruval" Rias said recognising the devil

" **Dangerous? To think this "Mao" you serve would be threaten by a defenceless little kitten so much so that he would give order to kill all of it's race not caring about the innocent and the young" Kurokami said looking at the Devil with hate**

" **How** _ **Noble**_ **of him" Kurokami finish with venom in her voice**

 **Ruval just stare at the Yokai, he was sure her hair was black now it's white as snow and her eye is dull silver**

 **Ruval shook off that pointless thought**

" **Regardless, the fact that you were able to kill countless high-class devil, that's more than enough prove to exterminate your kind" Ruval said readying his a fireball to throw**

" **And you will join them as well" Kurokami said and rush toward Ruval and went past him, not before delivering multiple slash at him**

 **Without looking back she knew that he was cut down and dead**

" **Impressive but you won't kill me with that" Kurokami widen her eye when she heard the devil voice and quikly move away dodging an incoming fireball**

 **While in mid-air she trace her favourite sword Kanshou and Bakuya the married sword to cut and block another fireball coming toward her**

 **She gracefully land on her feet and stare at the fire-clad devil who was flying with wing made of fire**

" **Confuse? Well don't be, I come from the phoenix Clan and our house have immortality, so it's useless for you to try and kill me… I'll just get back up" Ruval said now standing a few inches in front of Kurokami without a hint of fear**

 **Kurokami stare at him and ponder how she'll face an immortal like this**

 **As for Ruval he had an idea of his own. Tilting his head he ask the Yokai**

" **How about this, if you serve me I won't kill you and make sure that you won't be harm by other devil… don't worry about mistreatment I have more sense then that, so what say you?" Ruval said and offer her a hand**

 **It was a tempting offer. She couldn't kill him and she'll be killed after exhausting herself trying to outrun him or kill him**

 **Thinking back she doesn't have anything anymore, she was purposeless**

 **Her family was gone, her villager is nothing but ashes, and right now she's nothing but a broken sword without a wielder**

 **And here right in front of her was someone who was offering her his servitude**

 **Maybe it won't be so bad, at least she has something to live for, she just hope this was the right decision**

"Nee-sama… no" Koneko said

 **And so Kurokam- no, Kurokami is a women who is a caring women who has deep affection toward her sister and does everything she can to provide happiness to them**

 **But that was impossible now, right now she's is Emiya Shirou a failure and a fake**

 **With that Shirou extend her hand to reach Ruval hands**

 **Chapter 1 End**

"That was unexpected" Sona said

"Agree I wonder what happen in the next episode, but…" Rias trail off looking at her Rook who has her ear drop

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, I'm sure your new sister will be much more happy next time" Asia said trying to cheer up her friend

Koneko nods her head " I hope so"

While that happen

"Hey Saji did you saw how large her oppai is? It's almost bigger then Buchou!" Issei said

"I know but… should we really be talking about someone sister like this? Especially if she had a hard life?" Saji said in conflict

"No, you really shouldn't" a new voice was heard

Not only Saji but all the devil jump at the unexpected visitor

When they take a good look at him he has red hair with patch of white and sports of his skin is tan

"You're the main character in the TV!" Issei said pointing at Shirou who was crossing his arm

"Main character? Forget it mind telling us where we are" Shirou ask

"We?" Issei

Shirou just point behind him with his thumb and the devil was able to see who he is with

Sezirech, Michel, Azazel, and Irina was behind him

"Well how do we begin this?..." Issei said

"Allow me to explain it to them about our whereabouts and what are currently doing" Sona said


End file.
